Nanoimprint lithography encompasses methods of fabricating nanometer scale features onto a substrate. Known methods include those where the features are embossed, and those where the features are micro replicated. When micro-replication is pursued, it is known to employ a UV curable liquid resist for forming patterned conductive traces on the substrate. In the next step, the material at the bottom of the recessed features formed from the resist is etched away to expose the substrate. Subsequently, a metal layer is then deposited that covers the tops of the non-recessed patterned features as well as the exposed substrate. After the metal has been applied, it is necessary to remove (lift-off) the unneeded resist and metal overlay remaining on the substrate. This material is typically removed by selective etching, or washing in an organic solvent.